starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legacy of the Force: Invincible
Legacy of the Force: Invincible é a nona e última romance na série Legacy of the Force. É um livro em capa dura escrito por Troy Denning e lançado em 13 de Maio de 2008. O título foi anunciado pela primeira vez na Celebration IV. A versão em paperback foi lançada em 30 de Dezembro, 2008. O audiolivro é narrado por Mark Thompson. Esse livro determinou o destino final de Darth Caedus. No fim do livro tem uma introdução para a romance Millennium Falcon. Edições *ISBN 0345477464; 13 de Maio, 2008, Del Rey, capa dura de 299 páginas *ISBN 0345477472; 30 de Dezembro, 2008, Del Rey, paperback de 347 páginas *ISBN 0739324020; 13 de Maio, 2008, Random House Audio, CD Sumário do publicador Capa dura Capa de trás "I name you the Sword of the Jedi. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends...." Once mysterious prophecy, Luke Skywalker's words have become truth. But can even the Sword of the Jedi bring down one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time? Aleta interna No war can last forever. Now, in the long and punishing battle between the defiant champions of the New Jedi Order and the juggernaut that is the Galactic Alliance, the endgame is finally at hand. With so much lost—and nothing less than the course of the future still at stake—there can be no turning back. No matter the consequences. The rebel cause is losing ground under the twin blows of Admiral Gilad Pellaeon’s assassination and the death of Mara Jade Skywalker. At the same time, having gained the support of the Imperial Remnant and its ruthlessly efficient forces, the Galactic Alliance, with the extraordinary power and dark brilliance of newly ascendant Sith Lord Darth Caedus at its helm, may be unstoppable. Tormented and torn between the call of duty and the thirst for vengeance, Luke has searched the Force and beheld an unspeakable vision of the galaxy enslaved under tyranny more monstrous than even Palpatine’s. Now it seems that the last, best hope lies in mobilizing the scattered Jedi for one decisive search-and-destroy mission. The objective: eliminate Darth Caedus. It’s a plan that will be as difficult and dangerous to execute as it is daring. For Caedus is a scion of both the Skywalker and Solo bloodlines whose command of the Force surpasses even that of his grandfather Darth Vader. There is only one who is bound by destiny to stand against him in what will surely be a duel to the death, only one with an outside chance of bringing down the dark lord who was once Jacen Solo. Failure is not an option. The furious final moments between power and peace are here, and whoever confronts Darth Caedus will decide the outcome—and the fate of those left standing. Paperback In the epic battle between the defiant champions of the New Jedi Order and the juggernaut that is the Galactic Alliance, the endgame is finally at hand. With so much lost—and nothing less that the course or the future at stake—there can be no turning back. No matter the consequences. The rebel cause is losing ground under the twin blows of Admiral Gilad Pellaeon's assassination and the death of Mara Jade Skywalker. The Galactic Alliance, with the extraordinary power of the newly ascendant Sith Lord Darth Caedus at its helm, may be unstoppable. Tormented and torn between the call of duty and the thirst for vengeance, Luke Skywalker has searched the Force and beheld an unspeakable vision of the galaxy enslaved under tyranny more monstrous than even Emperor Palpatine's. It seems that the last, best hope lies in mobilizing the scattered Jedi for one decisive search-and-destroy mission. The objective: eliminate Darth Caedus. There is only one who is bound by destiny to stand against him in what will surely be a duel to the death, only one with any chance of bringing down the dark lord who was once Jacen Solo... Notas e referêcias Links externos * * Categoria:Romances de Legacy of the Force